


Home

by Chromosomefarm, doodledinmypants



Series: RP Fics by Chromosomefarm and doodledinmypants [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Art, Background Lupin/Jigen, First Time, Hinted potential future OT3, Illustrated, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Sexually inexperienced Goemon, implied Jigen/Goemon, implied Lupin/Goemon/Jigen, mild reference to blood and injury, takes place post Part 5 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromosomefarm/pseuds/Chromosomefarm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/pseuds/doodledinmypants
Summary: Sometime after the events of the Part 5 finale, Goemon returns to Lupin’s side after an absence. Goemon’s feelings for Lupin are complicated and unsettled, and Lupin is willing to do anything to reassure him.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III
Series: RP Fics by Chromosomefarm and doodledinmypants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Jigen is only briefly in this, and while there’s definitely some JigLup mention and fantasized JiGoe and LupJiGoe content, he’s not a major player in this fic.
> 
> Fic is adapted from a roleplay. Not beta-read but co-written and co-edited. Chromosomefarm played Lupin, doodledinmypants played Goemon. 
> 
> Art at the end is by doodledinmypants

Goemon arrived at the address that Lupin had sent to his phone and stared up at the building. It was almost like someone had tried to build a house in the narrow alleyway between two other houses, the front door nearly spanning the entire wall. After training in the mountains of Japan, with his little rustic home under an endless expanse of sky, it felt miserably claustrophobic. But Lupin had called for him, and Goemon, as ever, answered. At this point, he couldn't  _ not _ .

The door opened to him, Jigen greeting him with a wide grin and a brief thunderclap of an embrace. He was wearing an apron. The air smelled of some kind of beef stir-fry. "Goemon! Good to see ya. Lupin's upstairs. Dinner'll be ready in, uh, whenever it's ready. I'll holler."

He returned to the kitchen, which was an odd wedge-shape just like the rest of the house, thankfully wider toward the back than it was in the front. Goemon found the tight, winding staircase in the middle, each floor having a safety railing around it with a gap for the landing. He climbed up to the fourth and top floor, where he found Lupin in a sort of workshop, surrounded by his customary chaos.

"Lupin," he greeted. Though Goemon hovered uncertainly at the stairs for a moment, he couldn't stay away for long. He crossed the room to the work bench and reached for Lupin's shoulder, needing to feel the warmth and life beneath his hand. He'd had too many nightmares recently where he grasped empty fabric, which collapsed into nothing at his touch. Goemon woke in a cold sweat more than once, needing to remind himself that no, he had not killed Lupin. Lupin was alive and well and still up to his usual nonsense. The firm shoulder beneath his hand confirmed this, and Goemon exhaled slowly with relief.  _ "Tadaima." _

Lupin spun in his chair, arms and legs extended in exclamation. "Goemon! How've you been, pal? Those, um, mountains treating you well?" He leapt up and embraced Goemon warmly, patting him on the back, maybe a bit too long, giving a soft puff of breath into Goemon's hair.

It wasn't that Goemon wasn't a hugger, just that most people... didn't try to hug him. Lupin and the others were the exceptions, of course, but even they tended to keep it brief and restricted to greetings and the like. Still, Goemon appreciated this hug in particular, because it was another reminder that Lupin was there and alive. He may have returned it a little more tightly than usual himself.

"I've just been..." Lupin spun to gesture at whatever contraption was disassembled over the whole table and nicked something with his fingertip, bringing a small pile of gadgetry tumbling down, which he fumbled to catch. "Shoot! You know! This kind of thing." He dumped them back onto the table in no particular order. "Gonna come in handy later, when, well..." He scratched his nose. "I haven't told Jigen yet either. Just promise you won't kill me when I do."

Lupin laughed heartily.

Goemon raised a brow at Lupin's chatter, eyeing the... whatever it was on the work table with suspicion. "Why would I..."

Goemon stopped, the rest of the words sticking in his throat.

"Oh yeah!" Lupin reached under the table and pulled out a shopping bag, offering it to Goemon. He frequently assembled these little bags of souvenirs and things for Goemon while the samurai went off to train. Goemon had never been the biggest fan of stuff, but Lupin always forgot and did it anyway, things like postcards, small toys, and lots of weird snacks and candy.

Goemon was still frozen when Lupin handed him the plastic bag. Numbly, he was aware of his hands moving automatically to accept the gift with a polite bow, even though he would probably give most of it back to Jigen or Fujiko. A few things he might tuck away for his return to Japan, where he had a shelf in his modest home for all the silly little baubles Lupin insisted on giving him.

_ How could I have ever doubted that this man was my friend?  _ Goemon thought, overcome with an unexpected swell of emotion. For all of his training and outward appearance of control, he knew he was—besides Lupin—the member of this little team most prone to letting his heart lead. His trembling hands clenched in the plastic bag, making it crinkle.

"I really think you'll like the Läkerol we picked up in Sweden. Got Jigen through a couple days without cigarettes.... Hey..." Lupin noticed Goemon's hands shaking and covered them with his own, rubbing little circles with his thumbs. "Goemon...?"

Lupin walked himself back for a moment, then puffed in realization. "Oh geez. Goemon. Hey.”

Lupin swallowed hard, ducking a little to try to get into Goemon's line of sight. "It's all right, man. I'm all right, huh? I don't plan on going down 'til the grift stops being sexy, so..." Maybe now wasn't the greatest time for jokes. He stepped in, closer, running his hands gently up Goemon's arms, his voice softening. "Hey. Can't you feel me breathing? Heart's beating strong, too. And as long as it is, you'll be my pal, you got it?"

Goemon swallowed, but didn't yet trust his voice around the fishhook sharpness in his throat. Instead, he closed his eyes and let Lupin's touch ground him in the present moment. The heat of his skin, the sound of his voice, the way the air in the room was disturbed by his breath and motion. He opened his eyes and studied his friend's face, so goofy and childlike at times, so devious and frighteningly clever at others, but always so familiar. A welcome face.

Taking one hand from the bag of goodies, he rested the palm over Lupin's heart, the pulse beating steadily. His hand slid up Lupin's chest to his neck, fingertips finding the pulse point just beneath the hinge of his jaw.

Real. Alive.  _ Here _ . A shuddering breath escaped Goemon and he seemed to deflate slightly as the tension drained from his body. He let his hand drop to his side.

"I apologize. It was a long journey and I am overtired. I had... unsettling dreams. It is good to see you, Lupin." His mouth twitched into the approximation of a smile. Everything was fine. He was fine.

Lupin turned his head with Goemon's touch, letting him feel what he needed to feel, then watched helplessly as Goemon fell back. He cocked his head, watching the samurai closely. Lupin rubbed the back of his own head. "Tired..." 

He strode past Goemon towards the stairs. "Right. Well, we've got you a room set up on the floor just below, so...." It wasn't like Goemon needed help with any bags or anything. Lupin's shoulders sank a little, and he looked at Goemon skeptically. "Are you sure you're all right, man?"

Sometimes Lupin was a little slow with coming to terms with his friends' complex feelings. Not that he wasn't complex, per se, just, well... He didn't tend to put so fine a point on things, really, and he was quick to forgive to a fault. Grudges, shame, regret, it all seemed so damn heavy, and if he was going to let himself be weighed down by anything he'd rather it be worth a few K or look good in Chanel.

He whirled himself towards Goemon, his arms open. "I'll prove it to you, however you need me to! I'm all right!" His mouth curled. "I just have a super awesome scar now. Didn't need that half a nipple anyway."

Goemon winced a little at the ‘half a nipple’ comment, but he was able to muster a more convincing smile at Lupin’s show of concern. It was touching, really, knowing that Lupin worried about his well-being in return.

“I will be fine after some rest and a good meal,” he promised, ducking his head slightly. “Jigen is cooking something that smells good, by the way.”

As if on cue, a burning stench filtered up through the house a split second before the smoke alarms went off. Jigen swore loudly downstairs and made some frantic thumping noises. Then, he called up: “Ahh, so, I’m ordering takeout. On me. No particular reason. Might wanna open a few windows.”

Goemon sighed, then snorted out a laugh, shaking his head. “I have... missed this chaos.”

His smile warmed enough to reach his eyes, and he turned it on Lupin only for it to dim in sudden bashfulness. “If you don’t mind, perhaps later if now is inconvenient... I would like to see your scar.”

Lupin smiled. "Sounds like we have thirty minutes or less. Oughta be plenty of time."

He hadn't been dressed to the nines today anyway—he generally reserved that for days he went out, especially on heists. These days he was focusing hard on plotting and gadgetry, and had really only bothered to throw on a shirt at all for Goemon's arrival. He'd never been a modest person, though, even now, and so he was all-too-happy to slip out of it again, if anything intentionally slowly, button by button. He hung it carefully over the back of his chair, then peeled up his undershirt, sliding it off over his head and draping it over his arm.

Nothing about his posture betrayed any shyness, any shame. His shoulders were relaxed back and open, and he bore the clean, precise mark of Zantetsuken over his chest almost with pride. He puffed, amused. "Could've been worse," he chattered; not something you'd often hear from someone with a pink scar over a foot long. "Not your most inspired work," he puffed, rubbing his nose. "Missed my heart entirely."

Though Goemon didn’t laugh at the lighthearted gibe, he did give Lupin a long-suffering grimace. Then he reached out to touch—only hesitating once he realized he hadn’t asked permission. His gaze met Lupin’s, and at the latter’s nod, his hand reached its destination.

The calloused, strong hand moved feather-light across Lupin’s chest, from the upper point to the lower. Goemon’s fingertips traced every ridge and bump of scar tissue along the way. They even, briefly, swept over the aforementioned ruined nipple—which had lost about a third of its tissue to scarring, not half, but it was still not very pretty.

The cut had been clean, blessedly shallow, and it had healed well. Even the bones beneath had knitted back together after being sliced through by a sword that had bisected tanks and airplanes.

His palm came to rest once more over Lupin’s heart, the heat of his skin now more pronounced as he felt the strong beat thrum against him.

“I missed yours, but not my own,” Goemon rasped, that winking fishhook pain back in his throat.

Lupin breathed softly against Goemon's touch; touch was so damn authentic, an underappreciated language that even Lupin couldn't joke his way by in. He reached and stroked Goemon's wrist.

"Goemon," Lupin whispered. "I know." He looked up, pleading, or maybe challenging. "I want to help fix that. Any way I can. If I can." How did one fix a heart, a heart not cut, a heart not bleeding? Lupin's impulse was proximity, and he stepped closer, taking Goemon's shoulders in his arms, then leaning his head against the samurai's chest. "I know it hurts, but you're so strong, Goe. I can feel it." He nuzzled, squeezing hard into the embrace. "How do I help you know it's okay?"

Goemon bowed his head, his mouth and nose resting in the short and startlingly soft hair at the crown of Lupin’s head. A full-body shudder traveled through him at the hug. His own arms came up to fold around Lupin, skin on skin this time, further proof that he had not made an irreversible mistake.

“I... I don’t know,” Goemon whispered. “This... helps. Filling my senses with you convinces my foolish mind that you are real and not an empty nightmare. So, if it’s all right, please...”

Goemon wasn’t sure what he was asking for, other than for Lupin to stay near him like this for a little longer. He wasn’t sure how to translate the impossible urges of his body, how he wanted to wrap himself around Lupin until they were inextricably entwined, open himself up and let Lupin hide safe and whole inside him. Foolish desires. Lupin was no delicate creature, no innocent child in need of protecting. Yet Goemon  _ wanted _ , selfishly.

“I want,” he spoke before he could complete the thought. His mouth worked silently for a moment, fumbling for words. Finally, with helpless longing: ” _ You _ .”

Lupin stiffened just the slightest bit in surprise, his breath catching. It was just so frank, so simple.

He moved his head, not quite a nod, not wanting to unseat Goemon. "All right," Lupin said simply, without hesitance or pretense. "I'm here. You can take as much of me as you need. Anytime." 

He slid down one hand to trace at Goemon's gorgeous, defined chest. It was sprinkled with little scars too, though the detail was almost welcome, like a sort of gleaming filigree of war stories.  _ Wabi sabi. _ He worked both hands into the front of Goemon's clothes, following the skin underneath around to his strong, heaving shoulders, and held him closer that way, skin against skin. Goemon smelled good, like rainwater and clean, healthy sweat, and Lupin nosed gently against him, just taking in his breath and heat.

Lupin found the sensation warm, inviting, enlivening, and he hoped Goemon would a little, too, though... Lupin angled his hips away, subtly, almost a force of habit.

Goemon drew in a sharp breath as Lupin touched his chest, his back, hands warm and igniting something in him as they moved up to his shoulders. Lupin was inhaling him, eliminating the spaces between them by increments, going slowly as though he knew that Goemon was still so afraid. He blushed deeply and turned his head aside, feeling the way his cock filled with every quickened beat of his heart.

"You mentioned a— _ ah! _ —bedroom?" Goemon said faintly, breath hitching as Lupin's hip bumped up against his stiffening erection. His mind reeled, still trying to catch up with the fact that Lupin had heard his desire and said yes to him. His words came out disjointed, even in his native tongue. "I wish to... on a bed... more of this."

Lupin loosened his grip enough to slide back and look up at Goemon. He smiled softly, though his heart was pounding with a thrill. "All right! Yeah… It's down here!" He slipped his hand over one of Goe's, and holding it as he would any lover's, he gently led the samurai to the stairs, down a flight, and around a corner to a modest, cozy bedroom.

Still clasping Goemon's hand, Lupin sat back on the bed with a hint of playfulness, his long legs stretching out at the bouncy impact. Then he placed Goemon's hand onto his chest, inviting him to climb in, to touch anything.

He smiled. "There, see? I'm all yours."

Goemon hesitated at the edge of the bed, face flushed as he gazed down on Lupin. His hand flexed against Lupin's chest and moved up over his neck to cup his jaw, feeling the bristle of sideburns against his fingers. He leaned down, resting one knee on the bed beside Lupin's hip to bring their faces level, tilted his chin, and kissed him.

It was a bare brush of lips and breath at first. Then, bolder, sealing their mouths together and teasing his tongue along Lupin's lower lip. He tasted of those strong, French cigarettes he favored, as well as something faintly sweet that Goemon couldn't identify. His other knee settled on the bed so that he was straddling Lupin's lap, both hands holding his face now as he licked more aggressively into Lupin's mouth with a hungry sound.

Lupin leaned appreciatively into the kiss, nipping back, but letting Goemon lead. The samurai knew what he needed, more than Lupin or anyone else. Lupin was just happy to be available, to be drunk up or nibbled on or breathed or bitten and clawed; it was the least he could do— it was his pleasure. Goemon deserved it. Maybe he didn't let him know that enough, and that was the whole thing. He'd have to do his best to let him know, now.

His heart was thrumming. Goemon's big but delicate hands felt so good against his face. Lupin hooked his arms around the samurai's back, welcoming him up into his lap, kneading circles into his muscles. Both erections were unavoidably evident now like this, and Lupin swallowed Goemon's kiss, tasting a floral tisane. He wanted to be touched so badly, but he didn't want to rush this, almost certain it would come with time. There was something delicious about the denial of it anyway; he let the hunger rise up into his head, tipping his head closer and tickling along Goemon's tongue with his, his breath coming heavier, but steady. "Mmm." He made little moans, urging Goe along.

Though Goemon was very familiar with Lupin’s insatiable libido, he hadn’t been certain until now that it would ever apply to Goemon himself. He teased, of course, always straddling that line between friendly joking and actual flirting, and Goemon was hopelessly unable to tell the difference. Jigen always laughed it off and told Goemon not to worry about it when he asked. Until more recent events, Goemon tried to follow that advice. His restless sleep these past few weeks (months?) had him questioning whether he really wanted to ignore those jokes or challenge Lupin and see how far he was willing to go.

Now that he was here, Lupin’s tongue in his mouth and erection pressing hard against his own through their clothes, Goemon didn’t know what he wanted, except he didn’t want to stop. His body had taken over in this regard as it did when he was in battle, his mind drifting in the calm certainty that his training would see him through. But he had no real training for  _ this _ , only instinct, and vague familiarity with what it felt like to be touched like this by another human.

“Lupin,” he gasped, breaking from the kiss. “I don’t... I’m not sure what to do.” There had been no plan for this. Now that Goemon had caught up with his uncertainty, he wavered. Meanwhile, his hands wandered slowly over Lupin’s face and chest, just touching, continuing to feed Goemon the proof of Lupin’s existence. “I just want to feel you. I didn’t, ah, really think about the ‘how.’”

Lupin blinked in surprise, even as he leaned eagerly into Goe's touch, feeding off its gentle heat. He'd made a bad joke to Jigen once about Goemon's incredible ability stemming from his virginity, but surely that had just been a bad joke. "Goe, have you never...?" He swallowed the question sheepishly. Goemon was like a rare, beautiful buck in a clearing; Lupin had no intention of spooking him, if he could help it. But  _ never? _ Lupin wondered how he could have allowed this to happen.

Goemon ducked his head, blush deepening to an alarming shade of red, ashamed at his lack of experience in this particular arena. Yes, it had been a requirement for his training, but still. He must have looked like a fool to someone like Lupin—or worse, a child.

"Not... never," Goemon hedged. "I have been intimate before. Mostly with women." There was a big difference between getting a confusing, too-fast blowjob in a dark train car and whatever he was doing here with Lupin, though. Not that he intended to elaborate on that point. He also didn't want to mislead Lupin into thinking he was more knowledgeable than he was, however. That would only lead to embarrassment later—though it wasn't like he was so naive that he didn't know how sex worked. Even Goemon had seen pornography.

This would take a sort of delicacy and finesse that Lupin didn't get to stretch often in bed these days, but he felt confident, even excited, that he could do it, especially for Goemon.

"Hey, it's all right!" he reassured, sliding his hands up around Goemon's shoulders, his eyes bright and thoughtful. "You've come to the right place, you know?" He stroked Goemon's neck, running his fingers through that long black hair. "We can try a few things, see what you like. Just listen to your body and we'll do whatever it wants, okay?"

Lupin let a hand slip down Goemon's chest, leaning his body up close so he could feel the samurai's boner pressing against his stomach, making his breath catch. Damn, the thing felt huge. "You mind if I touch that?" he suggested, blinking upward. "You don't have to let me see it if you don't want to, but..." He smiled helplessly. It felt a little silly going so slow, but he wanted to do good by Goe. "I'd really like to touch it."

The way Lupin was blinking up at Goemon, being so disarmingly sweet and patient, was getting him all flustered. What was he supposed to do when he was sitting in his (best???) friend's lap, making out with him, and said friend asked to touch his dick? His pulse hammered in his ears. "Ah, it's... I'd have to take off my hakama, at least," he stammered. "May I... touch you, too?"

God, Goemon was all flustered and it was so gosh darn cute. Lupin tried to keep his smile from growing too broad, though it was hard. He just couldn't fathom his own generous luck sometimes. He stroked Goemon's skin fondly, gently, slowly, trying to remind him that there was no urgency, no rush. "I'd love that, Goe... Here..."

He peeled away a few inches, just enough to reach beneath and undo his belt and fly. He swallowed hard and lifted himself out of his boxers, so the proud, pink thing stood up between them. Even that little contact made him shiver, made him wriggle his hips. He gasped out a laugh, looking up at Goemon. "See? You've really got me going, you know that?"

Goemon couldn't help but stare at Lupin's cock, lighter-colored and pinker than his own. It was... cute. He wanted to touch it, see what Lupin liked. Maybe see how it tasted. Knowing that he'd made Lupin aroused like this was a powerful feeling.

Lupin licked his lips and gently found the clothed lump of Goemon's length in front of him, tracing its underside with a couple of long, skilled fingers. "You wanna show me, too, Goe?" he tried not to beg, looking eagerly up. "If you want to."

Lupin's fingers felt so good on him, even through the thick pleats of his hakama. Suddenly even his loose clothing felt too restrictive. Goemon stood up off the bed and hastily untied his hakama, undid the narrow obi and inner ties of his kimono, and tossed both garments over a nearby chair. Now it was quite clear what Goemon was packing, as it curved up against his belly within the constraints of his fundoshi. He was long, and not so thick as to be intimidating but thick enough to seem proportional to the length. Finally, after a moment's hesitation, Goemon untwisted and unwrapped the long strips of fabric that made up his sarashi and fundoshi. His cock hung almost horizontal from his body without the undergarment's support.

Lupin thought he might swoon. Every damn inch of Goemon was gorgeous, every long contour and defined muscle, and that cock! A mouthwatering dark gold, and long enough that even Lupin felt a bit daunted— it positively thrilled him, and he leaned in, trying not to pant like a dog.

Returning to the bed, Goemon considered his options. He could get back into Lupin's lap, which had been quite nice for kissing, but Lupin was still mostly clothed while Goemon was fully nude. Sitting on him would make taking his clothing off even more difficult. "I want to see you," he said, distilling his desires into the most concise words he could find. " _ All _ of you."

Then he crawled up onto the bed beside Lupin, pulling him into another brief kiss. "When your clothes are out of the way, I wish to touch you. I want you to touch me, and show me how to make it good for you, too."

The kiss Goemon planted on his lips might've been a bit wet; Lupin was practically drooling, his own cock giving angry flicks. It was a lot harder to fluster Lupin, but even his cheeks were going hot now. He rubbed the back of his head. "F-Figured out what you wanna try first, huh?" Understatement, clearly. Lupin had met Dommes with less panache than this frank, simple samurai, and he was shivering a little with thrill and pleasure as he moved eagerly to step out of his pants as fast as he could short of making them disappear (which, of course, he could do but he was all trembly and clumsy right now.) When he was finished he stood completely and gave a slow, yet dancer-like whirl, letting Goemon see him from every angle, cock twinging at the chill of the room.

Then he laid back on the bed and slid, pushing with his feet until he was within reach of Goemon again, his arms wide and his whole body bare and open. He smiled, only the light shudder of his breath and the dripping of his cock betraying his deep arousal. Even the clean linens and simple support of the bed felt so damn good against his bare skin, and for a moment he wriggled, rolled in bliss until he was propped up on his side near Goemon's cock.

While Goemon was comfortable with nudity in the cultural sense of having grown up with public baths, training in nothing but fundoshi, etc, he was nothing like Lupin, who reveled in being naked, rubbing his hedonistic noodle of a body all over the bed. Goemon had seen Lupin naked before, even in an aroused state, but before he'd always looked away out of politeness and respect for privacy (neither of which Lupin seemed to have any use for). Now, he was allowed to look all he liked.

Lupin was not what most people would call 'beautiful'. He was skinny, pale, lanky, not as hairy as one might think but he had patches of hair on the backs of his hands and knuckles. He had numerous scars but Goemon noticed that most of them had faded to a color very close to Lupin's skin tone, nearly invisible. Only the faint shininess to them gave them away. His face really did have a distinctly simian cast, but mostly only when he made certain expressions. Goemon decided he didn't really care either way what Lupin looked like—appearances were superficial, and how Lupin made him feel was far more important. But, he conceded, if he had to pay a compliment, he would say Lupin had a certain charm to him. He was approaching handsome, and frequently cute.

Lupin licked his lips and started simply, letting his fingers reverently explore the distinguished length, tracing its contours, its tiny prominent veins. "Cocks aren't all that difficult, Goe," he purred. "I bet you like a lot of the same things I do, like...." He gently slipped back Goemon's foreskin with his thumb to give a soft, careful stroke to the tender place it was attached.

Lupin's hands—his clever, hairy-backed, knobby-knuckled hands—were touching Goemon's cock. All thoughts of Lupin's appearance promptly fled from his mind as he laser-focused on the sensation of someone willingly, consensually, enthusiastically examining and exploring his cock like it was some new and mysterious treasure. His breath caught on a whimper as Lupin thumbed at a particularly sensitive spot. With some difficulty, Goemon rearranged himself so that his cock remained within Lupin's easy reach, but also Lupin's cock was within Goemon's reach. Gingerly, he curled his fingers around Lupin's shaft and gave it a stroke, watching the foreskin retract from the flushed, shiny head. He tried stroking the same spot on Lupin.

Goemon's touch, especially against his favorite spot, felt so damn good. "Yes, yes, yessss!" Lupin sang, unable to keep from arching and wriggling his hips hungrily toward the contact. Lupin loved being touched, anywhere, really, but of course his cock was his favorite.

He bit his lip, making happy little whimpers as Goemon continued; he didn't want to lose focus on giving Goemon what he needed, either. He gently ran his hand up its long length, giving it soft, steady strokes. Just looking at it was a spectacular honor. 

Goemon smiled shyly, pleased, at Lupin’s ecstatic reactions to his (unskilled, uncertain) touch. Maybe Lupin was just trying to build up his confidence, but in any case, it was working. This, at least, was not so different from what he did with himself when he needed to relieve certain urges, lest they distract him from his training. He pumped Lupin’s cock with his loosely curled fist, twisting his wrist slightly at the top of each stroke to caress the head with his palm. It took a few moments to get the hang of doing that while Lupin was touching him at the same time, but Goemon caught on quickly.

"Goe, you've gotta know..." Lupin purred. "This cock of yours... It's such a great damn cock. Could make so many people happy with this thing. Definitely making me happy!" 

Lupin couldn't resist. Between strokes, he gave it a tender kiss on the underside. The soft skin against his lips, the heady smell of it… his mouth was flooding with drool again.

"Hey." Lupin smiled helplessly. "Goe. Will you let me taste it? I can't help it. You look so delicious!"

Goemon’s own sounds of pleasure were subtle, sighs and hitched breaths, soft moans that lurked in the back of his throat. Lupin’s warm breath and pliant lips against his cock startled a sharper gasp out of him. “Y-yes, please,” he whimpered. He eyed the clear sheen of precome that had collected on the head of Lupin’s cock, smearing on his hand. “I would also like to try it.”

Bringing his face closer, he inhaled curiously. Lupin’s distinctive scent, a bewildering bouquet of tobacco, pickles, champagne, and his expensive aftershave, was less sharp down here. Instead, Goemon detected an earthier aroma, a more natural musk. He extended his tongue as though about to taste an ice cream cone and gave the head a cautious lick. Hmm. A little salty, umami, with an aftertaste that reminded him of... overripe melon? It wasn’t unpleasant. He lapped at it some more, not quite sure what was considered “good,” trying to remember his own brief experience on the receiving end to inform his technique.

Lupin's breath caught as Goemon licked him. It was all he could do not to buck into the samurai's face; he trembled and shuddered instead, giving a delighted whimper. Goemon was clearly not all that experienced, and the sensation was a little imbalanced, a little insufficient, really, but the idea alone that Goemon was licking him had him swooning. How was he so damn lucky?

Best to teach him by demonstration. Lupin held back; normally he would try to get a cock as far down his throat as he could as quickly as possible, but he didn't want to intimidate Goemon with things that required that much technique (and honestly, talent). Instead, he continued stroking, stimulating the length while he explored the gorgeous, delicious head with his tongue, licking and nipping appreciatively, his lips kept curled softly over his teeth. He concentrated on the edges, the creases, and then gently lapped into the leaking slit. Goemon tasted like tea, with a touch of bodily creamy-saltiness. 

"Mmmm," he hummed, stroking everywhere his mouth didn't reach. "You're so tasty, Goe. Wanna..." He slipped his lips around the head, a slippery kiss, just welcoming Goe into the front of his mouth, sucking gently at him.

His other hand wandered freely, first stroking at Goemon's smooth low belly, then over his hips to fondle gently at his balls, all moves Lupin himself loved.

Goemon gave a low, fluttering, "Ohhhh," as Lupin teased at the head of his cock with his talented mouth, stroking the shaft and touching him seemingly everywhere at once. He couldn't hope to emulate that level of skill, but he did his best, licking and sucking sloppily at the head, using his hands to fondle his balls and pump the shaft. It was harder to focus, now, and periodically moans would force their way out of him, vibrating through his lips and tongue against Lupin's cock. The combined effect was heady and erotic, however, so Goemon had very little complaint. He only hoped he was giving Lupin enough pleasure in return.

Sense memory helped Goemon recall a few important details: teeth bad, saliva good, and there was a spot behind the balls that when pressed and rubbed felt  _ very _ good. Goemon did his best to keep his teeth from grazing the delicate skin as he sucked, but didn't worry about drooling too much. The wetter the better. He was able to spread the wetness down Lupin's shaft with his hand, easing the friction as he stroked. His other hand probed beneath and behind Lupin's balls, finding the firm swell between that sensitive sack and his hole, and he massaged into it with the pads of two fingers. He recalled it stimulated the prostate gland, just from a different angle than if he were pleasuring a partner via the back entrance.

Perhaps he was getting a little ahead of himself, but Lupin's size wasn't that intimidating--Goemon was certain he could take his cock into his mouth further without any trouble. He peeked at Lupin to see what he was doing and tried rolling his lips over his teeth. It was awkward, but it worked. Letting his mouth fill with saliva, he pushed Lupin's cock past his curled lips until the head bumped up against his soft palette. He almost gagged, but swallowed past the sensation and rubbed the wet velvet flat of his tongue everywhere he could reach. Lupin was upping his game, too, so Goemon's vibrating moans came more frequently.

"Mmmm!" Lupin twinged, resisting the urge to buck into Goemon's face. "That feels so good, Goe. Oh my god..." The samurai was taking him on like a champ, his fingers flitting to delicious secret spots, and trying his best to swallow Lupin's cock, all the while moaning and vibrating around him. 

Lupin rewarded him eagerly, opening his jaw wide and letting Goemon sink down into his throat, swallowing around him, then drawing back, smearing the throat-deep spit down Goemon's length, making it gleam. "God, you're so pretty. So darn pretty..." 

Goemon’s rhythm—such as it was—faltered as Lupin sang his praises. He was used to the effusive flattery of his skills when Lupin wanted something from him, but this was different. This was lustful, joyous admiration of his body and how he was making Lupin feel. The heat in his face rose. Goemon rarely had such attentions turned on him at all, and for it to be Lupin... it was like stepping out of a lifetime in a dark cave only to be blinded by the sun.

Lupin slurped off a bit of excess liquid, drool and pre, then sunk back on again, this time bobbing his head, with little eager twists of his neck. He smacked happily as he came up for air again, a thread of spit tying him to Goemon's gorgeous dick, which he couldn't stop stroking— so hard, so substantial, so velvety in his grasp! So delicious, every throbbing inch! "Just do what feels comfortable, Goe. Don't need to gag yourself on my account, huh?"

When Lupin engulfed him suddenly in his  _ hotwetohgodyes _ throat, Goemon’s mouth popped off Lupin’s cock to pant whimpering little puffs against Lupin’s spit-slick skin. “Ahh, ahh, ahh!”

Lupin slipped a pair of fingers into his mouth, wetting them. "This might feel a little weird, but trust me, okay? Jigen really likes this one. Move your legs a little... yeah!" 

Lupin was taking him apart with his wicked, beautiful mouth and all Goemon could do was clutch at Lupin’s cock in return, grip twitching reflexively. Then Lupin was saying something, something about Jigen? Oh fuck, thinking about the gunman right now was a bad idea; the gates were open and Goemon’s imagination ran rampant. Jigen doing this with Lupin, Jigen doing this with Goemon, _both_ of them doing this with Goemon... his cock gave a powerful throb as more precome dribbled out.

Lupin slid his hand up into the hot pocket behind Goemon's balls, and carefully, gently, but with sufficient pressure, slid one finger inside the samurai. Lupin hissed, his own cock giving an empathetic twinge. "So damn tight!"

When Lupin stuck a finger up his ass, Goemon squeaked. “Lu-Lupin!” he gasped, squirming a little at the invasion but not moving away. It did feel weird, but also the knowledge that Lupin was touching him there was extremely erotic. “Unghhh... tell me... what you do... with Jigen?”

He was almost ashamed to ask, except his sense of shame had given up as soon as he’d asked Lupin to touch him. Now he was greedy for more of this feeling, the searing heat and the euphoria overwhelming his senses, the closeness with Lupin as they literally took one another inside themselves.

Lupin drew his tongue up Goemon's length and puffed. "What  _ don't _ I do with Jigen?" He found himself hoping he hadn't ruined the moment with his careless aside, but Goemon didn't seem offended in the slightest. On the contrary, he seemed, well,  _ curious _ . Oh, boy. For Goemon it was probably best to open Pandora's Box gradually—though, for now, he might need that other finger. He squeezed it in alongside its partner while it was still slippery and wet, curling deeper inside the samurai to feel out his prostate. God, he was so fucking tight. Lupin bit his lip; it wasn't surprising really, given that Goe hadn't really been with another man, but, gosh, would even his modest cock fit? His heart beat loudly in his ears with a thrill.

He smiled, continuing to stroke Goemon's eagerly jumping cock, giving it little licks and kisses between phrases. "We do this too. Sometimes. Just like this! Sucking and stroking and poking, just... touching, you know?" He felt the samurai flex around his fingers as he found that blessed lump, and massaged it gently. "And then," his smile grew wider, showing a few teeth, "We fuck. I'll slip my cock inside him and pound him out until—you wouldn't believe the sounds he makes, Goe. He loves it. He... man, he'd love  _ you _ too, with a cock like this?" 

Lupin gave Goemon a playful nibble. "Don't you take my Jigen away, Goe." 

Lupin chuckled. "Sometimes, he does me too. He's got a great cock too, you know? Just not as long as yours. A curved weapon of a thing, feels so fucking good..." He looked up dreamily. "You find the right people, Goemon, and everywhere they are feels like home."

He paused, giving the samurai a long lick, kneading his insides steadily. "You wanna try it, Goemon? It'd be an honor. Any way you'd like—if you want me inside, or if you want inside me..." His eyes gleamed with pure joy.

_ Oh _ . It all sounded so amazingly hot, and Lupin was painting a hell of a picture in Goemon’s head. Imagining Jigen putting those callous-rough hands on him, smoky voice rumbling in his ear, surprisingly soft beard tickling his neck, his thighs... Imagining  _ both _ of them taking Goemon apart with their hands and mouths, pressing him between their bodies, trapping him in so that he couldn’t hide his face, couldn’t hide his pleasure from them...

Between Goemon’s fantasies spiraling out of control and Lupin pressing into him  _ right there _ , Goemon was doomed. The pressure building low in his belly finally burst out of him, his balls drawing up tight as he came harder than he’d ever come in his life. He couldn’t even warn Lupin in time. A hoarse, squeaking cry tore itself free from his lips as his release splashed across Lupin’s face.

“Ahhhh... Lupin! My apologies!” Goemon hid his mortified face in his hands.

Thankfully Lupin had closed his eyes in time. He kept them shut a moment, just drinking in the sensation of the hot, but rapidly cooling slap, draped over his brow, one of his eyelids, mostly over the bridge of his nose, and some over his opened mouth. He shut it, running his tongue slowly over his lips, which gradually curled up into a smile. He barked a laugh— a short one at first, then another, then spilled into cackling, feeling out Goemon's belly with the hand not inside and giving it accentuating little pats. He wiped his eyelid free, licked it off, then wiped away a tear of mirth before squinting up at Goe, his tongue poking out to search for more; Goemon was salty, but more sweet than bitter, probably due to his disciplined lifestyle. "Mmmm," Lupin purred. "Guess I did something right, huh?"

Goemon groaned, face burning with the shame he thought had abandoned him earlier. Lupin’s laughter wasn’t mocking, however, so he peeked between his fingers at Lupin licking up the mess. That just made his cock twitch again, eager for another round but not quite ready to deliver.

Poor Goemon. "Hey," Lupin reassured. "It's all right. It can be a lot. That's why we love it, but it's a lot." He carefully rearranged himself, slipping his fingers gently out, to climb up and give Goemon a wet, salty kiss. He pulled away, satisfied, finding strands of Goe's long black hair stuck to his nose. He puffed, sheepish. "I should probably wipe this off..."

“I was taken by surprise,” Goemon said mournfully, somewhat mollified by the kiss. The taste of his own come on Lupin’s lips was strange but not unpleasant. “Please, allow me.”

Half-tumbling off the bed in his haste, Goemon dug around in his discarded clothing for the narrow sarashi that he wrapped around his midsection. The last time he’d used this to assist Lupin, it was to bind his wound... the very wound Goemon had given him in their duel. He held it in his hands, staring at it without seeing it for a moment. His vision was overtaken by a growing pool of red, a trembling shadow of a smile, Lupin lying on the floor so still, so still...

Goemon blinked, and he was back in the strangely wedge-shaped bedroom, Lupin watching him expectantly from the bed. His face felt hot and wet.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, returning to Lupin’s side and carefully mopping the worst of the stickiness from his friend’s face.

There was a chill going through Goemon; Lupin could sense it. Had something reminded him of the duel? Lupin himself didn't remember much; he certainly remembered a clean, divine pain, but after that he'd just lost so much blood that everything was fuzzy until his recovery. His lips tensed. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say— he always had something to say; it was that he thought he could say it better with touch, with proximity. When Goemon finished wiping him clean, he moved himself forward and soundlessly wrapped his broad shoulders into an embrace, burying his nose in that dark rainwater-scented hair, pressing as much of himself as he could against Goe's shuddering body. He clasped and stroked with his hands.  _ See me, hear me, taste me, touch me...  _ he begged, he welcomed.

If there was no way he could take it away entirely, the least he could do would be to anchor Goemon through his storms.

_ Ah _ . That was the sensation on his cheeks. Tears. Goemon’s hands dropped to his sides, the tangle of soiled fabric falling to the floor from nerveless fingers as he crumpled forward into Lupin’s arms. As though his physical release had paved the way for an emotional one, choked sobs bubbled up from deep within him until he was openly, uncontrollably crying.

Lupin just held Goe, squeezing him gently but firmly even as he shook and heaved, as if trying to hold him back from being blown away. The emotion was so intense, he found himself tearing up, too, and he shut his eyes tight as he buried his face into Goemon's neck, riding the turbulent breaths, his chest tight as he tried to settle his own.

“Hey, guys, dinner is—“ Jigen poked his head up over the landing, took one look at the situation, raised a hand in front of his face in a ‘sorry!’ gesture and quietly sank back out of sight.

After a few moments, Goemon sniffled, the turbulent waters growing still once more. “Excuse me,” he whispered, voice rough. “You didn’t... you haven’t finished.”

Lupin felt quite self-conscious of his boner for perhaps the first time ever, as Goemon pointed it out where it stood pressed between them, forgotten but ever-throbbing, ever leaking, certainly apropos of nothing at the moment. Lupin swallowed hard, but smiled weakly, fluffing his own hair. "You... you don't need to worry about that, huh? I just want you to know that... I'm here, okay?" He gave Goemon a sturdy squeeze and sang, "I'm here, I'm here, I'm heeere! I'd—I'd climb inside you if I could." He blinked, a tinge of color rising in his cheeks; it was a little  _ too _ possible, given his current state, and for once he hadn't meant it that way.

Goemon blinked slowly at Lupin, then got that determined, focused expression that usually meant he was about to cut a tank in half.

“Yes. I want that. You, inside me.” Then, that waver of uncertainty again as he realized how he must look after crying his eyes out on Lupin’s shoulder. He ducked his head slightly, a tangle of hair obscuring his face. “If...  _ you _ want it, too. I understand if not.”

"Oh...!" Lupin gave a blissful shudder, even his cock jerking a little as he sat up to attention; Goemon's tone made it clear there was no cause for hesitation. "Okay! Yeah! Goemon, I...! Ah..."

He leaned backwards over the side of the bed, digging through his boxers to retrieve a small bottle from one of the waterproof pouches sewn alongside the elastic, then pulled himself up again. "Lubricant," he explained. "Makes it go nice and smooth. I have condoms too, if..." It seemed a little absurd to be offering to wear a condom for a samurai, but he was a gentleman after all. "Just helps with the mess. But sometimes you want a mess." He smiled.

“We are already a mess,” Goemon pointed out, managing a faint smile. “When I say I want you inside me, I mean it. I want to... feel  _ that _ .”

Now he was blushing again. “It is not equivalent in any way. I do not mean it as atonement, either, so please don’t misunderstand my intent; but I do wish for you to leave your mark on me. Even if it is temporary and...  _ messy _ .”

_ So...cute. _ Lupin's whole body was positively thrumming in delight and eagerness, his breath already shuddering hard in his chest. It had been a while since he'd had a new partner who was so willing to take him mess and all, never mind who would say it out loud so simply, so frankly. His cock was tingling with such a thrill against nothing that it almost felt numb. "Oh, Goe..." he crooned, starting to crawl forward, then realizing he'd forgotten the lube. He blushed a little harder, popping the bottle and pouring most of the contents hastily over his flicking cock, hissing at the chill of it, but glad for it; he was so aroused now he almost expected he'd go off like a teenager.

"Oh man, Goe," he breathed, crawling forward hungrily; he couldn't help it. "Turn over so I can get some of this inside you, too. That way we'll... we'll fit, okay?"

Goemon nodded and positioned himself on hands and knees, glancing back over his shoulder. If he was nervous about losing his anal virginity, he didn’t let on. Mild discomfort he could handle. He sat under icy waterfalls voluntarily, after all. Still, he watched Lupin’s prep with interest as best he could from his position.

“Lupin...” Goemon swallowed, closed his eyes. “I trust you.”

Lupin lied, even to his friends, he manipulated people, and he was a thief. But Goemon knew that whatever this was between them, however unexpectedly it had come about, it was real.

Lupin smiled and winked, still shaking with the thrill of it as he wrapped himself closer. God, Goemon had a hell of an ass, muscular and well-rounded, and the hair of his underside was thin and sparse, leaving little to hide the way his skin grew a dark gold there, from his cock to his pretty, mouth-watering hole. Lupin reached eagerly for a cheek in each hand, stroking them before spreading them gently.

"You're so gorgeous, Goe. You've got such a great ass. I just want to..." He leaned in and kissed at the tight pucker, slipping it a bit of tongue, just over the surface. "Mmmm, he purred, wriggling impatiently. "I can't wait! I can't wait to—! Aaah!" He knew Goemon would need plenty of prep, even for his sneaky member, so he hungrily got to work, giving the samurai another more pointed lick, hoping to stretch him on his tongue. Gradually, he managed to push it inside, lapping pleadingly at the muscles as he begged them to relax. His finger stood by, ready to slip in the moment there was the slick and the space.

Though Goemon had been prepared for the repeated intrusion of fingers, and presumably, an eventual cock, he was not expecting that wet wriggle of tongue in his ass. His thighs quaked involuntarily as he shook and gave a stuttering, startled whine.

“Lupin, you can’t—not  _ there _ !” he protested breathlessly, unwittingly sounding like a heroine in a hentai anime. “It should be disgusting, so why... does it feel so  _ good _ ? N-no! Don’t stop!”

Lupin hummed, delighted by such a sweet response, and teased Goemon some more, wetting up the rim and then plunging in again, again, until the muscles were warm and relaxed. Finally, Lupin drew off, breaking a thread of spit and giving one of Goemon's cheeks an appreciative pat. "You like that, huh?" He was beaming. "Believe me, I'd gobble you up forever, Goe, but I bet you want to feel the rest of me, right?" 

Lupin’s tongue was a delicious, bizarre tease. Goemon’s arms folded and his face went down against the mattress, muffling his pitchy moans.

Lupin slipped two fingers in, knowing Goemon was warmed up enough to handle it. "This will be a little cold," he warned, before emptying the rest of the small bottle between his fingers, massaging it down into Goemon's depths. Then he tried for the third finger, meeting a bit more resistance, but eventually worming it in. "So fucking tight," he whispered softly.

Lupin was filling him, stretching him, getting him wet and loose. Goemon just whined softly. A brush against his prostate sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock, and he felt himself growing hard again despite having come so much already. His cock hung heavy, twitching, anticipating. How was he still this aroused, after everything that had happened?

Goemon turned his face to the side, panting, eyes shut tight. “So much... Lupin... inside me...”

Lupin skillfully wriggled and plunged his fingers inside, gently massaging the muscles. "That's right," he purred. "Open up for me, Goe. Just relax. You're gonna love it, okay? I'm just the right size for you and everything." He noticed Goemon's growing arousal with a smile, and leaned in closer to clasp a hand around it, giving it gentle strokes.

Slowly, gently, he slipped his fingers free of Goemon's hole, watching it snap back, just a bit more gradually. Lupin licked his lips. "Goemon," he whined, eagerly bringing his hips up closer. "I can't stand it! I wanna be inside you! Are you going to let me in, Goe-Goe?" 

Goemon’s hips rocked back against Lupin’s touch, encouraging him. “Yes,” he gasped, feeling his cock surge and swell in Lupin’s hand. “Yes, please.”

Shivering happily, Lupin brought his cock up close, giving Goemon a suggestive poke, smearing lube and pre over his loosened hole, letting Goe feel how hot and excited and throbbing he was. He bit his lip, still feeling resistance; this was going to take some doing... but he was so fucking excited, his heart thrumming in his ears. "I'm gonna be inside Goe!" he burbled in singsong. "Gonna be inside, ahh!" He lined himself up, hardly able to keep himself from bucking. "You ready?"

Switching to English briefly, because Japanese swearing just didn’t have the same impact, Goemon stammered out a halting: “Fff- _fuck_ me, Lupin!”

Lupin pushed. Between the lube, his eager shakiness and Goemon's resistance, he made a little squeak as he found himself deflected, slipping away, drawing a skid of lube over Goemon's back. "Just relax for me, Goemon. Lemme in, okay?" Lupin swallowed hard, fumbled back into place, and tried again. "Yesyes _ yes _ !" 

He hissed, finding purchase, sliding his first inch inside. "So tight, Goe. You're squeezing me so  _ tight _ ! Oh..."

Lupin bit his lip and gave another slow push, sinking deeper, his breath hissing and catching. "Yessss, nnnh..." His thickest bit slipped past Goemon's tightest bit, and he gasped and whimpered as he was swallowed in almost all at once. 

Goemon had to consciously relax his muscles to let Lupin in, which went against his instincts to clench up tight. Once he managed it, though... oh fuck. Lupin’s cock didn’t look nearly as big as it felt, filling and stretching his insides more than any fingers. He forced himself to breathe deeply, loosening the tension all down his spine and accepting Lupin’s presence in his body.

Shivering, Lupin leaned forward, kissing Goemon's back as he crawled up his body and took his place over the samurai's broad back, unable to keep from twitching as he let Goemon get used to his girth. "Inside!" he breathed, shrilly. "I'm inside!"

“Yes,” Goemon sighed, a content smile curling his lips. “You are inside me. I feel you, Lupin. I feel...  _ full _ .” He would have been happy to remain this way indefinitely, but he knew Lupin was probably in agony, taking his time like this.

“I thought I told you to fuck me?” Goemon looked over his shoulder with a challenge in his eye.

Lupin choked on his breath at Goemon's insistence, a bolt of electricity flowing pleasurably through his body. "Yes!" he hissed gleefully, arching his hips and wrapping his other arm greedily around Goemon, trusting him to take on most of the weight. "Yesyesyes!"

Lupin drew back, trembling, then plunged back inside, sucking back drool; he could feel his own desperate throbbing against Goemon's hot, sensitively squeezing insides... He thrust again... again... gradually faster and faster, kissing and sucking at Goemon's back and neck, giving happy little keens. It was apparent that sex was Lupin's natural environment; he moved through it with all the the grace and joy of an ocean animal through the sea.

"Yes, yes," Goemon chanted breathlessly, "deeper, oh, Lupin, fill me..."

"Goemon," Lupin purred, rubbing his cheek against Goe's shoulder helplessly as everything shook with his vibrant thrusting, ever-giving gentle strokes to Goemon's own cock, though the motion alone against his hand was quite a bit. "You feel so good. It feels so good inside you— Ah! I-I wanna live in here! I-love-it-I-love-you-! Ahhh! Let me deeper!" He thrust desperately, burying himself as far as he could go, until his balls slapped against Goemon's underside, and even then he mashed and twisted like he needed more.

Rocking back to meet each thrust, Goemon grunted with the overwhelming pressure and sensitivity. His cock ached for release, even though he wasn't sure there was anything left to give. Lupin was babbling, fucking into him frantically, rubbing himself all over Goemon's body like he couldn't get enough. Meanwhile, Goemon was flying. This was everything he'd wanted even before he'd realized he'd wanted it. Lupin, inside him, wrapped around him, claiming him.

_Loving_ him? Goemon could have passed it off as random Lupin chatter, but it felt so real, along with everything else. Real and a dream, all at once. The tears pricked at the corners of his eyes again, this time from joy and something like relief. His fingers clutched at the rumpled blankets beneath his hands. 

"L-love you," Goemon stammered, voice thick. His pleasure crested a second time and he cried out in surprise and near-pain as his cock pulsed dry against Lupin's hand, his internal muscles clenching around Lupin. "Ah, ahhh, Lupin~!"

Lupin was surprised, proud, even, when he felt Goemon orgasm again around him with heady, breathtaking, cock-wringing throes. Lupin roiled in it blissfully, making a happy yowl. "Yes! There you go, Goemon-baby—Ah-ah! Come for me! Yeah!" 

Lupin slid his hand off of Goemon's surely quite oversensitive cock and stroked his belly, feeling those powerful muscles working as Goe dutifully bucked against him.

"Such a good lover," Lupin purred, still plastering Goe's back with appreciative kisses, more than a few sucked into blooming hickeys. "Been... been holding out on me, huh? Feels so,  _ so _ fucking good—! You feel so, you feel so... _M_ _mmnn_ !" 

Lupin’s rhythm slowed, became more staccato, his cock pulsing vibrantly within.  


"Goemonnnn," he crooned. "You're—you're gonna make me come!" He nuzzled into the back of Goe's neck, his legs stiffening as he tried to angle himself deeper. "You're squeezing it all out of me, I can't—! Gonna—gonna fill you up, okay?

He couldn't help it, couldn't wait. He squeezed Goemon around the chest in a possessive hug, jammed his hips in close and yowled probably loud enough for Jigen to hear a few floors below, each throe flooding Goe with a generous new gush of seed until it was leaking out of him.

Lupin clung on as long as he could, but gradually he melted, his arms slipping further up Goemon's chest as they went limp; his legs giving out uselessly behind him. He nosed into Goemon's hair, babbling. "Yesyesyessss, so  _ good _ , Goe! IloveyouIloveyou _ Iloveyou _ , I—Mmmn!" 

Goemon let his knees slide backwards as Lupin went extra noodly on him, flopping belly-down on the bed so that Lupin could lie on top of him more comfortably. This put his crotch right in the rapidly-cooling wet spot, however. He wrinkled his nose but didn’t feel like moving again. 

Lupin shook his head deliriously. "Don't make me come out, I don't, I don't wanna..." He stuffed himself in again jealously, though it was difficult as he softened and his own mess slid in around him.

A few shuddering gasps escaped Goemon as he felt the warm trickle of Lupin’s spend leave him, and he mewled as Lupin tried to plug him back up again. It felt so gross yet so  _ good _ , Goemon couldn’t understand it.

“I would keep it all in me if I could,” Goemon groaned, “though I imagine that it would get uncomfortable after a while.”

When Lupin inevitably slipped free of him with a disappointed whine, Goemon wriggled out from beneath him and grabbed the wadded-up sarashi from the floor to wipe himself off. He would need to wash properly in the bathroom, but for now he just didn’t want to be dripping. Finding a clean section of the cloth, he rolled Lupin onto his back and wiped him down as well.

Lupin was totally melted, barely holding his shape, really. He whined unhappily, reaching weakly after as Goemon separated from him, making soft whimpers as he was wiped clean.

Goemon’s legs still felt like jelly, so he sat back down on the edge of the bed with a long exhale. “So, that is why you always wish to have sex,” he mused aloud quietly. “I can see why it would become addictive.”

Lupin’s declarations of love echoed in Goemon’s head, and he felt the first pangs of doubt and shame grip his heart. He knew how Lupin chased after pretty women, how he declared his undying love for Fujiko every other breath. The smugness in Lupin’s voice when he talked about the things he’d done with Jigen.

“What are we to one another?” Goemon spoke so quietly it was barely a whisper. “I asked you that, back then. I thought I finally understood, but now I find myself asking the same question.”

Lupin was still panting, nuzzling into the sheets, just feeling the emptiness of the room beating down on his naked, Goemon-less body, when Goe asked that question again. He wheezed, weakly pulling himself over to rest his head on Goemon's thigh, looking up at him dizzily. It wasn't fair to ask him such a delicate question right after coitus!

Lupin had never been the biggest fan of labels, not for relationships. It was admittedly not difficult, not in the slightest for Lupin to fall head over heels in love, and he knew that was difficult for people, even his closest partners, to understand... but the best kinds of relationships defied all description, and his favorite people on the planet were those who could, even wanted to kill him, those who felt like  _ home _ but maintained tantalizing distance, those he could trust as much as he couldn't. Was there a name for that?

"Goe," he gurgled weakly. "I love you to death, but..." Lupin blinked. In some ways, it was the perfect answer. "I love you to death." His mouth curled; he knew it didn't make sense, but what of his existence really did?

Goemon stared down at Lupin, who seemed so different like this and yet not; maybe he was just more Lupin now than any other time. This was his true form. Well, as much as anything about Lupin could be called true. He was cute and silly and unabashedly affectionate. Goemon knew that cunning mind and ruthless streak were still in there somewhere, but this was Lupin’s soft underbelly.

_”I love you to death.”_ What a strangely fitting answer. The more Goemon thought about it, the more correct it seemed, and the funnier it was. Leave it to Lupin to sum up their relationship with such an obvious idiom, after Goemon had spent months agonizing over it. He laughed, softly at first, then louder as his whole body shook and the sound filled the strange little room.

When Goemon caught his breath, he was smiling, soft and relaxed as he met Lupin’s gaze. “Yes. That sounds about right. I love you to death, too.”

Lupin grinned, letting Goemon's throes of rich laughter flow over him. He almost never heard Goe laugh, especially with abandon like this; it was a rare and precious treasure Lupin resolved to pursue more often. Why worry, if even Goemon could see the humor in it?

Lupin nuzzled his cheek against Goe's leg. "I'm glad." 

Lupin smiled and lay there a long moment, just relaxing and regaining his strength, then rolled onto his side to give a little stretch. 

"Well," he breathed. "You hungry? I bet Jigen's feeling awfully lonely downstairs." Lupin winked.

“Mmm,” Goemon hummed affirmatively. “Let us wash up and join him, then.”

Standing, Goemon waited for Lupin to do the same so he could draw him into another kiss, this one sweet and comfortable.

"Welcome home, Goemon."

“It is good to be home,” he murmured against Lupin’s lips.

_ -end- _


End file.
